


The Moon

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Sailor Moon Sailor Stars anime. The dark street caused Hotaru to tremble.





	The Moon

I never created Sailor Moon.

 

The dark street caused Hotaru to tremble. She remembered buying groceries near a store's bright lights a few minutes earlier.   
She held a bag against her body. Hotaru glanced at one alley. Were there stray animals? A snarling dog? Hotaru didn't want to know at all. 

Eyes settled on the moon for a moment. Hotaru remembered one companion. A companion with long blonde pigtails and battling enemies.   
A new smile formed. Her body ceased trembling. *Sailor Moon. I'll always remember Sailor Moon* she thought. 

Shadows never frightened Hotaru any longer. Thoughts of snarling stray dogs never frightened her. As long as she always remembered Sailor Moon protecting others. As long as the moon was always with her. 

 

THE END


End file.
